


¿Cómo te enteraste sobre lo de ellos dos?

by Bliss_abri



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Dorks in Love, Fluff, GinChrome, GinKuromu, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings, TKS, TKSevents, TKSloveweekend2021, TheKingdomofShipping, Valentine's Day, Voyeurism, Wedding Rings, arrumatio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_abri/pseuds/Bliss_abri
Summary: Así es como se enteraron que ellos dos estaban saliendo.Senku, Kaseki y Ruri y cómo ellos se enteraron de que Chrome y Ginro estaban saliendo.Por el segundo día del Love Weekend organizado por el servidor de discord The Kingdom of Shipping. Día 2: matrimonio/propuesta(No hay tal cosa hasta el cap. 2 jejeje)
Relationships: Chrome/Ginrou (Dr. STONE)
Collections: TKS Love/Valentine's Weekend 2021





	¿Cómo te enteraste sobre lo de ellos dos?

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que no es una ship de lo más común pero Chrome del pueblo para el pueblo 
> 
> Espero les guste ^.^

El primero en enterarse había sido Senku.

No fue por deducción ni nada por el estilo, a pesar de que eran bastante obvios, sino por pura casualidad.

Sucedió una tarde algo calurosa, la luz del sol ya cansado teñía todo de color rosa anaranjado, y las aves ya habían dejado de trinar, preparadas para otra noche de sueño.

Senku había estado dando vueltas desde hacía ya 43 minutos sin encontrarle. ¿Dónde rayos se había metido Chrome esta vez? Había terminado el plano para su próximo proyecto y quería mostrárselo para ver si descubría sólo de qué se trataba. El muchacho había resultado ser de lo más inteligente, y a Senku siempre le erizaba los pelos de la nuca lo rápido que entendía el mecanismo de tecnología tan avanzada para él.

Al joven científico no le extrañaba tanto no ver a su compañero por tanto tiempo, de vez en cuando desaparecía muchas horas, suponía que estaba explorando o investigando alguna cosa como siempre, el muchacho era curioso por naturaleza y al igual que él siempre se dejaba llevar por los tirones en el pecho que la ciencia les provocaba. Lo que le parecía extraño era no encontrarlo...

Es cierto que Chrome solía desaparecer, pero siempre había una pista de dónde estaba, alguien lo había visto, o a alguien le había avisado. Pero desde los últimos dos meses se había comportado algo más extraño. Se iba sin avisar, por momentos estaba en las nubes, se escabullía y de un momento a otro ya no estaba...

Ahora que lo pensaba, se moría de la curiosidad. ¿Estaría inventando algo en secreto como cuando creo la rueda hidráulica?

Así fue que les encontró en un lugar recóndito del bosque. Mientras aún estaba absorto pensando en qué tipo de aparato su amigo estaría creando fue que les descubrió.

Vaya descubrimiento inesperado había hecho.

Ahora,  Senku podría haber esperado muchas locuras por parte de su amigo, pero no contaba con verlo devorando el pene de otro chico como si fuera una de sus habilidades natas.

Con los ojos como platos y sin poder apartar la mirada, observó cómo la cabeza del castaño se movía en un atractivo vaivén que denotaba maestría, fuerte pero tentador, podría ir más rápido, pero parece que no era de su interés que la cosa acabara tan pronto. El castaño tenía las mejillas hechas fuego y su respiración se escuchaba fuerte y agitada contra los rubios vellos de la pelvis, las manos callosas se aferraban con desesperación a los pantalones a medio bajar, estrujando con una mano la blanca piel del glúteo ajeno. Finos dedos acariciaron el alocado cabello de Chrome y fue ahí cuando pudo despabilarse un poco. Aún atónito siguió el trazo de los trémulos y blancuzcos brazos hasta encontrarse con el ya no tan familiar rostro del menor de los hermanos guerreros de la aldea  Ishigami.

Que  Ginro estuviera llorando no era lo extraño, después de todo el chico era conocido por su personalidad cobarde y porque se la pasaba con lágrimas en los ojos. Sin embargo, verlo así, con los ojos perdidos por el placer e incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada, soltando jadeos y gemidos sin descanso mientras las saladas lágrimas bajaban suaves por las mejillas de sonrojado carmesí... La imagen no dejaba de impactarle.

No pudo interrumpirlos, no se atrevió a moverse y hasta había comenzado a mantener la respiración. La escena era hipnotizante y el morbo de ver a Chrome en medio de algo tan íntimo y sexual lo mantenía con los ojos expectantes por ver cada pequeño detalle.

Cada dos por tres, su compañero cambiaba el ritmo. Primero lento, jadeos suaves y agudos escapando de entre los labios de su amante, luego cambiaba a un ritmo rápido que hacía a las piernas de  Ginro temblar con furor, y después, abruptamente, bajaba el ritmo a uno más tortuosamente lento que el primero, haciendo que el menor suelte un gemido largo y quejoso, los ojos verdosos suplicantes y afiebrados, la espalda arqueada y la cabeza dando un golpe a la corteza del árbol contra el que Chrome lo tenía acorralado.

Repitió el proceso una y otra vez hasta que el rubio, cansado de tanta provocación y sintiéndose ansioso por acariciar el orgasmo tantas veces sin poder culminar, decidió expresar su opinión al respecto.

Senku observó atento cómo  Ginro enredó los dedos entre los cabellos de Chrome y apretó al chico contra su vientre, obligándolo a tragar más de su hombría. Pudo escuchar un sonido ahogado y cómo la garganta de su amigo tuvo el reflejo de  _ tragar _ . Un suspiro aliviado se abrió paso entre las cuerdas bocales del rubio y la respiración de Chrome se escuchó temblorosa, los ojos cafés se encontraron extasiados con los verdes de su amante, quien con ambas manos tomó su cabeza y comenzó a dar estocadas  cuidadosas pero profundas.

El sonido húmedo y gutural de la polla de  Ginro haciéndose paso en la garganta resonaba por encima de la  estridulación de los grillos. El castaño había comenzado a masturbarse en algún momento y su mano se movía frenética mientras recibía la longitud de  Ginro en su interior. La respiración de ambos era  errática . No faltaba mucho.

Cuando notó que el ambos ya estaban a punto de terminar decidió que era momento de molestarlos un poco. Se hizo el tonto y fingiendo ser oídos sordos –porque era imposible no escuchar los ruidosos gemidos del rubio- llamó a Chrome.

— ¡CHROMEE! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¡OI CHROOOMEEEE! 

Vio divertido por el rabillo del ojo cómo ambos se exaltaban con temor. Por ser descubiertos. Pudo escuchar a  Ginro reprimir un gemido largo y tendido de éxtasis. Por todos los cielos, se había corrido sabiendo que  Senku podría verlos.

Se acercó lentamente, pretendiendo inocencia.  Ginro trataba de acomodar sus ropas mientras Chrome se deshacía del líquido blanco en su mano frotándola contra el verde pasto. — Ahhh Senku ¿Sucedió algo? — Los pantalones perfectamente en su lugar, la frente perlada por una fina película de sudor. Las mejillas de ambos aún hechas un desastre.

— Chrome ¿Qué andabas haciendo? Te busqué por todas partes. — No había rastros del clímax del chico rubio ¿Acaso Chrome se había tragado...? —Hay algo que quiero que veas, rápido. — dijo, dándose media vuelta para volver a la aldea. Los pobres ya estaban bastante mortificados y no quería escuchar a  Ginro lloriqueando por la  vergüenza .

Fingió no ver cómo Chrome le daba un apretón a la mano del otro muchacho, despidiéndole con un beso en la mejilla. —¿Ya terminaste con el mapa científico, Senku? ¿Qué es? ¿QUÉ ESSS?? — Ahí estaban los ojitos de cachorro y el entusiasmo de siempre, y pensar que hasta hace un momento estaba tragándose una polla.

— Cuando lo veas te enterarás, ahora dime: ¿Es que tienes un fetiche por los rubios de ojos verdes?

**Author's Note:**

> ahí tienen su smut rarepair jajajajaja  
> espero que hayan disfrutado la comida
> 
> Pueden unirse al servidor de Discord "The Kingdom of Shipping" si gustan! Hablamos de todas las ships posibles de dcst xdd también hay eventos y RPs y demás!
> 
> https://discord.gg/8MvKmvrc


End file.
